Reverse Action
by Haliburton817
Summary: What if you found out that you're actually a nobody?  Warning! Full of OC's!


**Reminder: **This is another one of my fanfictions. And again, its main character isn't canonical, it's self-created. The worlds are fanon as well.

**Disclaimer: **Since everyone has been putting this, might as well try it. I don't own anything and I only take reference from .com

* * *

"_You are actually a nobody, you weren't supposed to exist. Just like me, we don't belong with the others."_

That's what she said, that I'm not supposed to exist. I already had made friends, had a fine life, but I'm not supposed to exist? All I know now is that nobodies exist for no reason at all; we have no meaning at all.

* * *

"Alexander."The teacher called out.

The boy didn't know why the teacher is looking at him.

"Alexander, please respond to me when I call you."The teacher said to him.

The boy was still confused on why he was being stared at.

"Um, teacher? I think Alex is drowsy again."A girl stated.

The boy was still puzzled with his environment, he felt like he belonged but was still lost. He pieced together what he had found out so far.

_My name is… Alexander… Alex for short. I'm in a classroom of some sort, and she must be the teacher and these are my classmates._ Is what he thought.

The bell rang and classes were over and everyone packed their things into their backpacks.

"Okay class, enjoy your summer break. And remember to finish your essay about astronomy; if anyone could give an eight-hundred word explanation, they get extra points."The teacher explained.

"Hey Alex, why are you still idle? Come on! It's summer break, which you have been waiting for!"The same girl exclaimed.

Alex just stared at her with a dull face. He figured that he should just play along. He shrugged everything off inside his head and acted along.

"You're right! Summer break, here I come!"He blurted out.

"That's much better!"The said girl exclaimed.

His plans are going accordingly, nothing could possibly go wrong. But now, he wanted to know more about himself.

"Hey, um, let's start with playing a simple game."Alex stated.

"Okay, what kind of game is it?"The girl asked.

"I'll pretend I don't remember anything and you have to help me remember everything, just for the rest of the day."He explained.

"Sounds fun, let me in too!"A boy requested.

Alex hoped that she will do something about it, and she did.

"Okay, let's start with your personal info."The girl suggested.

"Your name is Alexander C. Luche; you're 16 years-old. Your birthday is, um…"The girl forgot about his birthday.

"It's October eighteenth. Your favorite letter is V, favorite number is 18, favorite shape is sphere, and your favorite color is purple. Your favorite fruit is apple, favorite drink is apple juice, and favorite desert is apple pie. You like being praised and you also like proving your capabilities. You dislike bugs and every other insect. Your hobbies are: hanging out with us, studying, star gazing, day dreaming, and inventing gadgets."The other boy added.

"Anything else that I need to know about myself?"Alex asked.

"Well, you're the schools best student and are envied by almost every student. You're topped one and I'm sure you'll have honors. You are polite and honest. Even though you lie sometimes, it's because of good intentions. You're also cute and-"The girl was interrupted.

"You don't need to tell him that you like him, I think it's obvious."The boy stated.

The girl blushed but tried to hide it. "It's not like I hate him, we're just friends, right Alex?"She asked.

Alex pretends to didn't hear the conversation and looks at the houses that are surrounding them.

"Huh? Friends."Alex tried to tell them that they're still pretending.

"Oh, right. I'm Maya Crescent; you're richest and best-est friend."Maya boasted.

"What's with the est? Never mind, by the way, I'm Nero D. Bolo, you're strongest best friend."Nero stated.

"We're an invincible team. With Nero's strength, my popularity and your, uh, every single thing about you is useful. Nothing and no one can stop us!"Maya exclaimed.

"They could at least try. Remember that Alex here doesn't fight for an idiotic reason, right?"Nero stated.

"Um, right!"Alex merely played along with the game he invented.

"And one last thing."Nero stopped and turned around to face them. "This is your house Alex."Nero stated as he pointed to his left.

Alex lives in a simple house just like any other person, other than Maya who is the richest person in town.

"I liked this game, let's play it again tomorrow!"Maya suggested.

"I agree. Let's continue until you complete it all."Nero stated.

"Okay, sounds good to me as well."Alex agreed.

The three wave a goodbye as they all went separate paths. Alex decided to enter his own home. He laid his bag down properly and sat down the chair. His only thought for the moment is:

_How could I possibly have amnesia without getting smacked on the head?_

He touched his whole head for any signs of blunt force, but there was none. He decided to look for his room upstairs. He found it and entered it, nothing out of the ordinary. A plain, clean room to stay in. Alex searched the entire room looking for more info about his self, but there was none. When he was going to exit, he saw a mirror and his own reflection.

"So this is what I look like."Alex muttered to himself.

He was a fine young man; his hair was ebony black and also short, in contrast with Nero's emo looks. He now realizes that he was still in his uniform, so he goes back a couple of steps and opened the closet. There were lots of clothes.

_Am I a fashion guy? I've got to change that hobby. And I'm guessing most of these, no; all of these are either requested or blackmailed from Maya and her fortune._ Alex thought.

But he shrugged it all off, he wasn't trendy, he knew that. Most of the clothes looked like custom made, and most of it fitted his liking. And true to what Nero said, most of the designs are color purple, has a letter V, and has the number eighteen. And most of it are long-sleeves and jackets, but there's an exception from all of these. What caught Alex's attention is the one with the different design and color.

"Right is black, and left is white. Well, if it's in here, it means I like it."Alex wondered.

True to word, he did like the outfit. And it also looks brand new, like it was just bought yesterday. _Couldn't hurt to try it on._ He thought. And so he did put it on, and it suited him. He took his time searching the whole house like he just moved there. His final stop is the kitchen, and he immediately noticed the sticky notes on the fridge.

"Ingredients for Ice-cream. Why would I put something like this?"Alex thought to himself.

Ice-cream making isn't hard to do. Alex read all of the notes and figured out why he was making an ice-cream.

"I'm trying to make an ice-cream that will surely taste great. Problem is: I, before having amnesia, didn't know what the last ingredient he will put."Alex wondered.

He tried making it and tasted the flavors if they were right, and finally:

"I did it! The final ingredient was another flavor to distract the taste-buds from tasting the real one."Alex blurted.

He then put three ice-creams in the freezer and readied himself for sleeping.

"I hope they'll like it."Alex thought as he was about to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just in case you're wondering, the first flavor is sweet and the second one is salty. Hope you liked it! Please review


End file.
